Harriet Potter y la piedra filosofal
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Esta fic es sobre la historia de Harry Potter versión mujer. No soy buena con los resúmenes. Pero les prometo que no será tan malo (quizá). La historia será diferente a la de los libros. Sólo denle una oportunidad :'). Todo HPverse pertenece única y exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es la primera vez que escribo para Harry Potter (?). Nunca antes eh escrito nada del Potterverse pero hoy me decidí a intentarlo. Aunque no sea el último puesto que pronto habrán unos cuantos muchos shots.**

 **En fin, decidí contar la historia de Harry de una perspectiva diferente (que novedad) pues me eh dado cuenta de pueden haber muchos fics del mismo tema. Últimamente eh estado enganchada con leer sobre como los personajes de HP leen la historia de Harry y compañía.**

 **Asi que me decidí por escribir la historia de Harry siendo este una chica (alguien golpéeme, ando muy enganchada con los gender bender).**

 **El primer capitulo me dividió. Ya verán porqué.**

 **Debo añadir que le historia no será tan similar a la de los fantabulosos libros, creo que este capi lo demostrara, por lo que las cosas pueden tornarse muy diferentes. Siendo Harry una chica ahora obviamente no quedara ni con Ginny ni con Cho, todo puede pasar, aun me debato sobre el interés amoroso de Harry. Pero viendo que a penas es la adaptación del primer libro no has que adelantarnos, no contemos los dragones antes de que nazcan.**

 **De cualquier manera intentare ser lo más imparcial posible porque, como todos, tengo una pareja preferida, y si ven mi perfil sabrán que shippeo yo. Mi personaje preferido se Harry Potter luego de Harry es mi querido Tom Riddle, asi que intentare no darle importancia ni quitarle su cara de Voldemort, pero no aseguró nada. Los escritores sabemos que los personajes siempre cobran vida y ellos deciden el que pasara sin que podamos hacer nada.**

 **Bueno, ahora al fic.**

 **DiSCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su mundo son propiedad de la muy querida J. K Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fin de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: como este es el primer libro no hay nada interesante por advertir. Dudo que lo haya. Quizá algún horror ortográfico.**

 _Capítulo I: La niña que vivió._

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive se preparaban para un dia normal.

La señora Dursley era muy delgada y un poco huesuda con su desfavorecida cara como de caballo, su pelo era castaño y vestida como la respetable ama de casa que era.

Su esposo, el señor Dursley era muy diferente de su esposa, era muy gordo, rubio y su gran bigote le daba un aspecto de morsa. Vestía con su importante traje para su importante trabajo.

El señor Dursley era el director de una importante compañía fabricante de taladros.

La vida de la señora Dursley era perfectamente normal y le agradaba, vivía en una gran y bonita casa en un vecindario de clase media alta. Tenía un esposo maravilloso, quizá no guapo como el esposo de su hermana, pero era el hombre que amaba. Además, tenía a su bello y perfecto hijo que era muy parecido al señor Dursley. Gordito, rosado y rubio. Todo un tesoro.

Se despidió de su esposo con un beso y decidió empezar su dia haciendo la limpieza de la casa mientras Dudley, su perfecto niño, dormía abrazado a un peluche de perro negro. Petunia Dursley torció un poco la boca pero debido no tomarle importancia al peluche.

Mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno pudo observar una lechuza por sobre la casa del vecino. Palideció un poco y recuerdo a su hermana.

La hermana de la señora Dursley era la señora Potter. Mientras que la mujer de cabello castaño era una perfectamente normal mujer casada, su hermana menor, Lily era todo lo opuesto.

Su hermana, el marido de esta, y la pequeña hija de ellos eran una familia totalmente diferente a la de ella. La familia de su hermana eran de magos.

Mientras pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra suspiro pensando en Lily.

Cuando se enteró que su pelirroja hermanita era una bruja ase sintió ofendida. Su hermana no era ninguna bruja, era un poco extraña pero era una niña muy dulce. Mi sabía que el vecino no le decía a su hermana "bruja" como un insulto. Su hermana podía hacer magia.

Y se fue a un internado mágico al que ella, Petunia, deseaba ir. Los celos la alejaron de su hermana hasta que un día, cuando tenía 16 o 17 años (no podía recordarlo bien) se enteró de que su hermana fue atacada por un hombre lobo (*) y casi moría. Luego de eso tomo la relación que había abandonan.

Ahora Petunia estaba preocupada. Según su hermana todo el mundo m-mágico estaba en peligro y su hermana luchaba por salvarlo.

Siempre supo de lo valiente que era Lily, pero solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara.

Por la tarde decidió ir al centro comercial a imprimir las fotos que saco de su querido Dudley, ayer fue el segundo Halloween de su niño especial y querida rápidamente enmarcar las fotos.

Pero algo había raro en las calles. Abrió los ojos impresionada cuando vio un par de m-magos paseando como si nada, felices como si fuera alguna clase de jolgorio o un alquelarre.

Los evitó rápidamente.

Ella aceptaba a su hermana, pero aun le era difícil, tanto para ella como para su esposo, aceptar todo el mundo de Lily. Si aceptaban al esposo de esta era porque Lily tenía el tracto suficientes para visitarlos vestidos como gente decente y normal.

Por segundo le pareció por la palabra "Potter", pero lo deshecho rápidamente. La familia de su hermana no podía estar implicada en todo ese jolgorio.

Después de todo, sabía que hace unos meses la familia Potter se había recluido en su casa en el Valle de Godric y no saldrían por nada.

Por teléfono, Lily le contó que en malvado mago que amenazaba el mundo mágico los buscaba y no precisamente para tomar un té con galletas.

Petunia esperaba ellos estuvieran bien. Su cuñado hasta le caía bien.

Aparto esos pensamientos cuando Dudley pataleo por estar parados sin moverse por mucho tiempo.

La señora Dursley sonrió a su retoño y le pellizco una mejilla con cariño antes de seguir su camino.

Imprimió las fotos de su cámara y vio con ternura a su pimpollo vestido como su papá, con todo y bigote.

Gimió encantada mientras seguía viendo las fotos... Y se detuvo en una del año pasado. ¿Como habría llegado allí?

Esa foto era la del primer Halloween de su hijo y su sobrina. En la foto aparecía ella cargando a Dudley, el cual vestida como una calabaza (su hermana había llegado diciendo que los niños debían celebrar la noche de brujas,y conmigo esas disfraz a su bebé), se vería realmente tierno. Junto a ellos estaba su cuñado, alto se pro negro con lentes grandes y redondos. En sus brazos estaba su pequeña hija, Harriet, vestida como una bruja, con un vestido negro, un sombrero puntiagudo y una varita (que descubrió con horror era tal y de su cuñado, tal como oyó a una furica Lily regalar a su marido por darle una varita real a la niña). La pequeña era el vivo retrato de su padre en versión niña, lo único que heredó de Lily eran los grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeraldas que su hermana heredó de su abuela materna.

Decidió guardar la foto y regresar a casa.

Una vez su deposito a su hijo en el corral, este rápidamente fue tras el peluche de perro que parecía ser el favorito de Dudley.

Recordó con una mueca la Navidad pasada. Su hermana llego con la pequeña Harriet vestidas de un duende navideño, el resultado de esta no dejaba de decir que un duende no era asi. Mientras las dos hermanas prestaban la cena navideña y luz rápido odiaban en la sala mientras vigilaban a la bebés se escucho un estrecho y de la chimenea aparecieron (¡Como por arte de magia!) tres hombres.

El más alto era un hombre realmente atractivo con una gran sonrisa y aire despreocupado, luciendo lo que suponía seria un traje de Papá Noel; el hombre más bajo estaba un poco gusto y tenía una cara como de rata. Lucia avergonzado con un traje de reno; y finalmente el último hombre, vestido como Dios manda, parecía cansado y un poco viejo para la edad que tenía.

Aquellos hombres eran amigos de su cuñado, recordó con mucho disgusto, su marido parecía que moriría de un ataque al corazón, pero gracias al cielo ningún vecino los vio.

Harriet había recibido muchos regalos, pero ninguno de esos hombres le regalo nada a Dudley (y le señores Dursley no sabían su eso era bueno o malo) pero una de las miradas fulminantes de su hermana hizo que el atractivo hombre le registra un peluche de perro a su hijo, el peluche tocaba algunas canciones de cuna para dormir al niño.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Decidió seguir con su vida hasta que noto que tenía un nuevo mensaje en la contestadora. Por un segundo pensó que era Lily. Puro era el señor Dursley.

- _Eh... Hola querida_ -se escuchaba me vos de su esposo- _eh... ¿saliste?_ -eso extraño a Petunia, su esposo usualmente era muy elocuente para hablarle- _eh... No creo que sea nada serio, pero ¿has oído hablar de...? ¡No es nada! Olvido. Llegaré temprano hoy_ bep bep bep — de esa manera termino el mensaje de su marido, extrañando mucho a la mujer.

" _Has oído hablar de..._ " ¿De qué? Bueno, ya le preguntaría más tarde. Mientras vivía a sus deberes le pareció ver un gato atigrado caminando por la vaya, pero no le Si importancia, quizá la señora Figg (su vecina) habrá conseguido otro gato más.

La señora Dursley hizo un mohín, no le gustaban para nada le animales.

Finalmente al atardecer llego el señor Dursley, pareja muy nervioso.

Suerte en señor Dursley era muy estricto y reluctante hacia el mundo de su cuñada por amor a la señora Dursley los soportaba lo mejor posible. Pero casi nunca iniciaba una conversación sobre ella. Asi que le extraño que preguntas por su hermana.

Petunia negó con la cabeza. La última vez que hablo su hermana por teléfono fue a penas ayer, siendo este James, el marido de Lily, comenzaba a enloquecer encerrado en casa.

Luego de cenar y ver televisión (« _Te digo Petunia, su gente esta rara. Lechuzas volando de aquí para allá. Están cada vez más locos», se quejó Vernon Dursley asi ver el noticiario)_ seprepararon para ir a dormir.

Con Dudley durmiendo y el señor Dursley duchándose fue a la sala a usar el teléfono. Marcó el numero que sabía de memoria y espero. Pronto sono en "beep beep beep", el tonito empezaba a impacientarse, su hermana nunca dejaba tanto tiempo el teléfono sonando. Aunque ella, Petunia, lo atribuyó a la hora.

- _Hola, esta es la residencia Potter -_ resonó la voz de su hermana al otro lado.

— Lily, gracias a Dios, yo...

\- _En este momento estamos indispuestos a tomar su llamada, pero si deja un mensaje al oír el tono nos comunicáremos con usted._

 _-Lily, ¿Que estas...?_ Beep beep beep.

— Lily, soy Tuney (**), hay mucho revuelo con los tuyos, cuéntame que a pasado, llámame —y colgó. Sinceramente, desde ayer en la noche sentía que algo no estaba bien, como un mal presentimiento.

Finalmente se decidió a dormir, ya mañana le volvería a marcar. Se permitió olvidar las lechuzas y el gato de la tarde. Pensando en que su hermana estaría bien.

Y hablando del gato. Ese mínimo yacía en una barda cerca del número 4 de Privet Drive. Yacía tieso como si fuera un animal diseccionado. No se movió hasta casi la media noche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría decir que surgió de la tierra.

La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive un hombre asi nunca se había visto. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.

El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Después de todo, Privet Drive era un lugar con gente normal y muy estirada.

Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entredientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.

Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.

La calle entera quedo sumisa en una intensa oscuridad, como si la noche se hubiese tragado incluso la luna y las estrellas

Y ni siquiera Petunia Dursley, que ternura el hábito de espiara sus vecino y era muy cotilla, podría haber visto nada.

Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba.

En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.

Parecía claramente disgustada.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambian rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

—¿Un qué?

—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos.

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hija de los Potter, a Harriet. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a esa bebé. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarla, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a una niña? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harriet en nombre del cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba.

Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledo debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harriet a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

McGonagall frunció aún más el ceño. En cuanto Hagrid le contó dónde iba a ir el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a ese lugar y contemplo a la familia de la que Lily Potter alguna vez le hablo.

Ciertamente no eran mala gente, quizá estrictos y muy muggles, tan opuestos de ellos, pero la hija de James y Lily Potter no debía vivir entre muggles.

— Dumbledore, se que ellos son los únicos familiares con vida de Harriet, otro usted ni podría encontrar gente más opuestas de nosotros. No digo que sean malos, pero ellos jamás entenderán a Harriet — comenzó a airarse un poco—, jamás entenderán a una bruja.

—Es el mejor lugar para ella —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza— Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor.

— Pero ella no podrán con la magia accidental de la niña. Es mejor que se e con una familia de los nuestros, ellos la comprenderán y le están todo el cariño que necesitara. La mujer parece tener ojos Solo para su hijo. No podrán cuidaré adecuadamente de la niña Albus.

Pero al ver la tranquilidad de hombre sólo continuó con más ahínco— ¡Será famosa... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harriet Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harriet... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famosa antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famosa por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparada para asimilarlo?

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿y sí los partidarios de Voldemort deciden buscarla por lo que hizo a su amo? ¿Cómo podrán unos muggles protegerla? —y esa era la última carta del juego de McGonagall. La seguridad de la niña.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa Dumbledore sonrió— no se líricos profesora. Ya me encargue de la seguridad de la pequeña.

Finalmente Minerva McGonagall se rindió con ese tema y lo cambió por otro igual se importante— ¿cómo va a llegar la niña hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondida a Harriet.

—Hagrid la traerá.

—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.

Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casitoda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín

En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero la saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormida mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niña pequeña, profundamente dormida. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjala aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.

—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de ella, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harriet y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y la pobrecita Harriet tendrá que vivir con muggles...

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.

Tanto Hagrid como McGonagall contemplaron al anciano profesor acercarse y tocar la otra de los Dursley. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.

Ambos vieron como la puerta se abría y el anciano porque entraba

Durante lo que pareció una media hora el profesor estuvo adentro hasta que salio finalmente

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore al acercarse a los otros dos—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver las luces encendidas en la casa número 4.

—Buena suerte, Harriet —murmuró.

Nadie, para suerte de él, se percató de lo que había dicho.

Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas.

Dentro de la cada le señores Dursley trataban de bajar a le niños, Dursley lloro ante el desgarrador sollozo de su madre al oír la noticia de su hermana y el ruido del niño despierto a la única niña.

La cara de la señora Dursley estaba pálida de muerte, con los ojos rojos y arrullando a su sobrina.

Intercambio mirada con su esposo, surgió cuanto cambiarían las cosas.

Petunia recuerdo las últimas palabras que su hermana le digo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

" _Prométeme Tuney, que sí algo me pasa a mi o a James cuidaras de Harriet chino su fuera tu hija"._

Esas de la promesa que hizo con su hermana, y en memoria de ella cuidaría de la niña, aún si esta fuera una bruja como sus padres.

Cuando ambos niños quedaron dormidos los dejaron en la cuna de Dudley y ase fueron a dormir. Ya mañana hablarían mas calmadamente sobre lo que harían.

Ya en la cuna Harriet Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró en torno a la de su primo, envies dormían pacíficamente, uno de ellos sin saber que era famosa, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar su primo Dudley buenas lloraba. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harriet Potter... La niña que vivió!».

 _Fin del primer capítulo._

 **(*) Quizá se pregunten por eso, pero nos quedaremos en ascuas hasta que salga en algún futuro. Si nuestra amada Rowling puede darnos intrigas yo también lo intentare. Pero siempre pueden intentar adivinar.**

 **(**) Apodo cariñoso para el nombre de "Petunia"que Lily utilizaba, por su alguien no lo recuerda.**

 **Como pueden ver la historia de torna diferente del libro. Es eso lo que me dividió. Hacer a los Dursley como los conocermos y odiamos... o hacerlos más tolerantes. Sin embargo, recordemos que aceptaban a Lily y su familia, no a aceptaran a los demás magos y brujas.**

 **Quería dar una perspectiva diferente de las hermanas Evans, sabemos que Petunia solo estaba celosa de su hermana, pero seguro su ella, Lily, hubiera estado en una situación de vida o muerte se hubieran reconciliado.**

 **Sobre los del hombre lobo quiero crear enigmas, no deseo que este fic sea real cual el libro con el Henri de Harry cansado. Y se que pasaron algunos pasajes del libro. Aparecera más (ojala no se molesten por eso), pero será pirata describir algo o palabras importantes como las del fin de Voldy.**

 **Ese fue el primer capi. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review?**

 **Cuentenme sus dudas y sugerencias.**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Segundo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier duda dejela en un comentario :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y su universo le pertenece enteramente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes y universo sin sin de lucro.**

 **Sin mas el fic.**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **Capítulo II:** _ **La serpiente del zoológico.**_

Habían pasado aproximadamente 10 años desde que el señor y la señores Dursley habían recibido a Harriet en su hogar.

Pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.

Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... Y en algunas fotografías aparecía una niña de cabello azabache. En una de las fotos la niña estaba subida sobre un caballo del carrusel de la feria. En otra llevaba un diploma. En una más estaba vestida de mariposa junto a su primo que vestía de girasol.

Esa niña era Harriet Potter. Quién yacía durmiendo en una de las cuatro habitaciones de la casa. La mas pequeña.

Pronto fue despierta por el sonido de la puerta. Su tía entraba a la habitación.

— Harriet ¿podrías ayudarme con el desayuno?

Harriet hizo un esfuerzo por despertar, asintió a su tía, quien e la puerta y la escucho irse por las escaleras.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro un poco, junto a su cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara y sus lentes. Harriet tenía mala visión.

Una vez los lentes en su lugar el mundo que fue un borrón tomo forma.

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro habitaciones. La principal donde dormían tío Vernon y tía Petunia, la segunda habitación más grande era la de su primo Dudley, la tercera habitación era de invitados, usualmente la hermana de tío Vernon, y la última habitación, la más pequeña, era la de Harriet. No que le molestara.

La habitación estaba pintada de un suave color crema, una de las paredes era rosa (la de la ventana al patio), al parecer tío Vernon alguna vez trato de hacer la habitación más femenina para su sobrina pero en algún momento abandonó la tarea.

La puerta quedaba justo frente de la gran ventana, la cual estaba separada de la cama de Harriet por la mesita de noche. Había un gran ropero con mucha ropa, casi toda de segunda mano pero eso tampoco le importaba a la niña. Había dos grandes repisas con libros, tanto de Harriet como de Dudley, eran libros escolares y algunos cuentos infantiles.

Junto a la ventana y pegado al ropero había un pequeño escritorio con un libro y una libreta abiertos.

A los pies de su cama había un baúl donde guardaba sus juguetes, al otro lado del armario había otro baúl, pero allí estaban los viejos juguetes rotos de Dudley, juguetes que ya no cabían en la gran habían de este.

Había un sillón en la esquina cercana a la puerta con algunos peluches, estos peluches le daban un toque mas femenino a la habitación. Tambien hacia una pequeña coqueta un poco vieja con el espejo un poco roto del borde inferior izquierdo y un cepillo con algunas ligas sueltas.

Harriet volteo hacia la mesita de noche. En ella hacia un marco con una foto, la más valiosa de la niña. Era, probablemente, la única fotografía de sus padres, en su boda.

Cuando Harriet se sentía triste podía pasar horas y horas viendo la fotografía. En ella salía su madre con un vestido un poco extraño, de color blanco, ella era pelirroja, no sabía cual era el color de sus ojos porque en la foto ella los tenía cerrados y lucía una gran sonrisa, sujetaba el ramo de muchas coloridas flores con una mano enguantada. Su padre era muy guapo, y al igual que ella, Harriet, era pelinegro, usaba unos grandes lentes y vestía de negro, pero su ropa era tambien rara, casi parecía un vestido. Él también tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba a abren con la mano. Lucía tan feliz como su madre.

En la foto se veía que a los dos los adornaban con arroz (*) y pétalos de flores, incluso se veía metido un hombre de largo pelo negro, pero no se veía muy bien por lo que no sabría decir como lucía.

— Buenos dias — les dijo a sus padres con una sonrisa.

Esa foto la había encontrado hace tres años, en el ático. Estaba ayudando a su tía a sacar cosas para una donación que harían a la iglesia del condado. Y en una caja encontró esa fotografía.

Al e siguiente de eso fue con su tía al centro comercial donde la convenció de que le comprará un marco para la fotografía.

Después de eso busco por toda la casa mas fotografías de sus padres, pero no tuvo éxito.

Se levantó rápido, recordando que debía ayudar a su tía en la cocina.

Fue al ropero donde saco ropa, una camisa de manga corta color azul claro con una estrella en el centro, y unos shorts color caqui y se apuro en la ducha.

Mientras el agua caia y se apresuraba a asearse trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.

Rápidamente se vistió y se peino frente al espejo de su habitación. Ella tenia unos grandes ojos verdes, era un poco delgada, aunque no tanto como su tía. Su cabello era largo a media espalda. Antes lo tenia corto pero asi no sólo lucia como un niño, sino que parecía que tenía un nido de pájaros por cabello. Al menos largo lo podía sujetar con ligas. Lo que me le gustaba a Harriet de su aspecto era la extraña cicatriz en forma de rap que tenía en la frente.

Una vez le pregunto sobre ello a su tía. Solo dijo que lo sabría cuando fuera más grande. Y por el tono de su tía supo que no debía preguntar eso. Al parecer a su tía aún le dolía hablar de su hermana. Los padres de Harriet habían sido policías. Y viendo a veces las noticias Harriet podía darse una idea de lo que paso.

A veces se forzaba a recordar algo, siendo ella una sobreviviente, pero una risa fría y aterradora que resonaba en sus oídos como película de terror la detenían de recordar.

Finalmente se hizo un par de (chuecas) coletas, dejo el asunto de sus padres por me paz y llegó a la cocina donde su tía la puso a poner los cubiertos.

Harriet en realidad no tenía la necesidad de ayudar en la casa, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar en algo, después de todo, luego de que los padres de Harriet murieran sus tíos la habían estado cuidando.

Cuando vio sobre la mesa un montón de regalos recordó que era el cumpleaños de Dudley. Lo olvidó, pero al menos había conseguido el regalo con anticipación.

— Ayúdame a poner el desayuno en la mesa.

Y eso hizo la niña, su tía siempre se ponía nerviosa el sus en que Dudley cumplía años, siempre quería que todo fuera perfecto. Y Harriet no le discutió.

Mientras Harriet dejaba los platos con huevo revuelto y beicon en la mesa del comedor observó la gran pila de obsequios de su primo. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.

La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harriet, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio. De pronto Harriet recordó a Cecilia, la niña que le gustaba a su primo. Dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Su primo era muy obvio.

Cuando el desayuno ya estaba en su lugar tío Vernon entró a la cocina silbando una canción que se le había pegado en la radio.

—¡Buen día! —saludo a las dos. Ese dia siempre ponía de buen humor a su tío.

Harriet nerviosamente enredo un dedo en su cabello. Su tío siempre le daba una gran importancia al aspecto de la gente. Siempre solía duerme a ella que se vistiera como una señorita decente. No es que Harriet tuviera algo contra los vestidos, pero era más cómoda la rosa de "niño" que solía usar.

—Espero no salgas hoy vestida asi —dijo mientras abría el periódico. Ella asintió.

Se pregunto brevemente dice irían hoy por el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Cuando alguno de los dos niños cumplan años solían salir a aun lugar a disfrutar la fecha. El año pasado habrán ido a una feria a las afueras de Londres. El cumpleaños pasado de Harriet habían ido al cine a ver la película que ella quiso.

Harriet estaba sirviéndose cereal cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harriet a menudo aconsejaba a su primo de comer menos. Dudley se lo tomaba a mal y le aplicaba la ley del hielo a su prima.

Harriet aprendió a no meterse con el peso de su primo.

Dejo su paso de cereal en donde pudo, con la gran cantidad de regalos el espacio libre era muy poco.

Dudley contaba animado mientras le dirigía una mirada triunfal a Harriet.

Aunque la niña sabía que era tonto los dos tenían competencia cada año por ver quien revisa más obsequios, de Navidad y cumpleaños. Cada vez Dudley ganaba. Lo cual era natural, recibidas muchos regalos de sus padres, sus amigos, y su tía.

Mientras desayunaban Dudley abría sus obsequios, negras los dos otros conversaban de cual de ellos era el mejor regalo.

Finalmente Harry saco un paquete arte había dejado en un cajón y se lo entregó a su primo.

—¡Cielos! — exclamó Dudley impresionado.

Se puso de pie junto a su prima y la abrazo mientras le agradecía. Harriet abrazo a su primo (lo mas que pudo considerando las proporciones de este).

El regalo de Harriet fue completado con ayuda financiera de sus tíos. Y esa que no lo completaba con su mesada.

Era el juego de "Adam's Parasite" (**), un juego muy nuevo y con muy buenos gráficos que Dudley había querido pero sus lugares no le compraron por considerarlo muy violento para su hijo.

Harriet sonrió a musgo de disculpa a sus tíos. Pero el regalo pasado se Dursley para ella fue demasiado bueno y este era en compensación por aquel.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harriet y Dudley conversaban sobre el juego bajo la mirada molesta de tio Vernon, pero él no digo nada. Al poco rato regreso tía Petunia diciendo que el amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, llegaría en una hora y mando a la dia niños a arreglarse.

A Harriet no le agradaba Piers, siempre le hacía bromas, tiraba de su pelo o le arrojaba bichos. Su tía decía que era la manera de llamar la atención de Harriet porque le gustaba. Eso hizo que Harriet se sintiera mas incómoda cerca del niño (***).

Subió a su cuarto y saco un viejo vestido azul con flores. Era uno de sus vestidos favoritas porque había sido de su mamá. Su tía se lo había dado, lo había encontrado también en uno de los baúles del ático.

Se volvió a peinar, esta vez en una coleta alta y bajo a esperar al amigo de su primo mientras hablaba con Dudley sobre los juegos de video que recibió.

Finalmente, media hora después, los tres niños iban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche nuevo de tío Vernon rumbo al zoológico. Tenían animales nuevos desde la semana pasada y Dudley quería verlos.

Dudley y Piers, que eres muy flacucho y con cara de rata, conversaban animados sobre los leones y los gorilas, Harriet sólo miraba por la centrada los autos de la carretera.

Su tío era un hombre muy estricto, muy correcto, y prefería el orden y la normalidad por sobre todo. Siempre que salían "disimuladamente" expresaba que estaba no sucedieran cosas anormales nuevas mas fijamente a su sobrina.

Y es que cosas raras ocurran siempre alrededor de Harriet. Cosas realmente extrañas para las que no tenía explicación. Cosas que suele enfurecían a su tío y preocupaban a su tía.

En una ocasión Amanda Higgins, la niña que suele molestaba a Harriet, le había pegado chicle en el cabello y su tía había tratado de quitárselo. Sin esperanza le corto el pelo, pero muy mal. Preocupada por lo que le dieran en la escuela, donde las niñas se metían mucho con ella, no había dormido bien. Y cuando despertó su cabello estaba como su nada. Su tío la miro con el ceño fruncido durante una semana e hizo gestos de desaprobación al mismo tiempo.

En otra ocasión, en el recreo, una de las amigas de Amanda, la tiro del columpio cuando estaba muy alto, pero había como volado hasta el suelo sin heridas. Aún dar preguntaba si el viento la había hecho volar.

Y hablando del viento, había tenido un problema terrible cuando la encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Amanda Higgins la perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de las demás niñas, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.

Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harriet andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su tío tan enojado. La había causado con permanecer un mes en su habitación sin salir a ningún lugar salvo la escuela y le había prohibido la tele o cualquier videojuego. Harriet pensó que el viento la había hecho volar de nuevo.

También recordó que un día, cuando se iba a sentar, le habían retirado la silla en el momento y había caído al piso. Todos los niños se rieron, y Harriet se sintió tan enojada y humillada que poco después todas las sillas, hasta la suya, se rompieron.

Pero estaba determinada a que esas cosas raras no ocurran hoy. Hoy seria un buen dia.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. El ayuntamiento, el banco y los hippies eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.

Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.

—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.

—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harriet recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.

Su tio freno tan de golpe que Harriet se estrelló contra el asiento de tio Vernon, Dudley se atoro entre los asuntos dejarías y Piers tambien ase dio contra el asiento de tía Petunia.

—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! —su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.

Tío Vernon odiaba las cosas anormales y extrañas, y en si, cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecía pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. Y el hombre resultaba ser bastante intolerante a esas cosas.

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.

Finalmente reanudaron el viaje al zoológico donde contaron a los tres niños unos grandes helados dobles. Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias.

Comenzaron a pasear por el lugar, visitando los mas animales posibles. Como era el cumpleaños de Dudley él elegida la sitios a los que ir. De esa forma para la hora de la comida ya habían visitado a los leones, a los tigres, algunas aves, unos animales extraños de África y pingüinos.

Comieron hamburguesas mientras hablaban de los animales que más les habían gustado. A Dudley le gustaba el león y a Piers le gustaba los tigres. Harriet prefería a los pingüinos, eran más lindos.

Luego de la comida fueron al área de los reptiles. Tía Petunia sea veía reluctante a visitar a las serpientes, pero Dudley y Piers estaban emocionados.

Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.

Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.

Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.

Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harriet se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si ella hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. A ella en realidad no le hacia mucha gracia los animales encerrados. El aburrimiento seria inmenso.

Poso una mano en el vidrio.

—Perdónalo, no sabe lo que es estar encerrado — pensó en asi misma por un momento. Evitaba salir a la calle por temor de que se metieran con ella las demás niñas. Incluso se quedaba en su habitación cuasi se deprimía mucho, los Dursley eran buenos con ella, pero a veces se sentía una intrusa con pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harriet.

Guiñó un ojo.

Harriet la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien la observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:

—Me pasa esto constantemente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Harriet a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba segura de que la serpiente pudiera oírla—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harriet animada, esta era una de esas experiencia fantasiosas con las que tanto había soñado antes.

La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harriet miró con curiosidad.

«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»

—¿Era bonito aquello?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harriet leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza escucho unos pasos traes de ella. Era un hombre, el cual estaba encapuchado con ropas raras. Le sonreía.

Harriet se intimidó inmediatamente. No era una persona tan extrovertida como desearía ser, de hecho era muy tímida. El ver un hombre tan cerca suyo la asusto. Sobre todo si la veía "hablando" con una serpiente.

Gracias a sus tíos Harriet debuta que las personas tendían a rechazar la cosas diferentes. Como le pasaba a ella en la escuela. Si los Dursley y ella no fueran familia, probablemente, la tratarían como un fenómeno. Ella lo sabia. Los adultos asi eran y los niños les imitaban.

Trasero de hacerse la desentendida y regresar con los Dursley que se dirigían hacia el área de caimanes.

—¿Ya no hablarás con la serpiente pequeña? —la voz del hombre sonaba sono una fría caricia, aterciopelada y atrayente.

Harriet se detuvo en seco y negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a marcharte cuando oyó a la serpiente decir algo asi hombre y este le respondía.

Volteo de nuevo, el vidrio, la serpiente y el hombre misterioso ya no estaban.

Se asustó un poco pero decidió agregarse, no querida saber nada busco los guardias del zoológico descubrieran que una boa se había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Sin embargo cuando se acercaba al área de caimanes una mano como brisa acarició su cabello y una voz le susurro al oído de manera serpentina.

—Hasta pronto... Harriet Potter.

La muchacha corrió rápidamente hacia con sus familiares. Tratando de alejar lo sucedido de su mente.

El resto del paseo fue normal, luego de los caimanes y las lagartijas fueron al espectáculo acuático y fueron una vuelta más por el zoológico antes de volver a casa. De vez en cuanto Harriet podía escuchar una suave pero fría voz riéndose en su oreja.

Llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para que los padres de Piers recogieran a su hijo.

Tan pronto como Harriet entro a la cada le dio un lleve dolor de cabeza que aumento aun mas que cuando estaba en el zoo. Desde arte se encontró con aquel hombre la cabeza le había empezado a doler.

Se excusó de la cena con que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a dormir.

O eso intento.

Pensaba en el extraño hombre con la extrañas ropa que habían ocultado su asistencia de ella.

Pero eso no era inusual. Harry tenía la fiera creencia de que había alguien (y más) allá afuera que la conocían.

Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta la había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada advirtiendo a los dos niños de no hablar con desconocidos y una perorata de alejarse y tener precaución. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también la había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra.

Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harriet trataba de acercarse. Justo como el hombre de la tarde.

"Como si fuera magia" pensó entre dientes antes de dormirse.

Pero eso no era posible. La magia no existía fuera de la televisión y las películas.

Fin del capítulo II

 **(*) A estas alturas no creo que no sepan, pero en las bodas se suele arrojan arroz a los recién casados, toda una tradición. Luego devenida mas de esa boda. Yo no digo mas.**

 **(**) Alusión al juego "El parásito de Eva" xD ese juego me gustaba mucho cuando era niña. Desconozco en que año lo sacaron, pero ignorémoslo pues no es importante para el fic.**

 **(***) Se que son niños, pero en las primarias se da el caso de que le gustas a un niño o viceversa y le molestas para llamar su atención. Los niños crecen muy rápido!**

 **Bueno,y con esto concluimos el capítulo 2. Como leerán la cosa se tornan muy diferente de los libros. Lo prender y tomare una ruta diferente de los libros. Después de todo, es un fic :D además no quiero que me acuden de plagio**

 **En fin, creí que será muy divertido describir esto. Esto lo disfrutarán.**

 **Si les gusto les agradecería aunque sea un pequeño review :'D**

 **Y hablando de review:**

 **-KataraPotter: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me has hecho feliz :'D Espero este segundo capítulo tambien te gustara.**

 **Gracias tambien a los que fueron fav y follow :')**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en el siguiente capítulo, es que tuve un bloqueo, pero ya volvió la inspiración, además ya conseguí al fin el primer libro, me faltaba ese pero es muy difícil conseguirlo porque se acabó en casi todas las librerías, así puedo guiarme tranquilamente de él ahora que ya está en mis manos.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potterverse es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y demás, si fuera mío mi otp se habría hecho canon XD**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Dudley desfilando en su uniforme? I duuno**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _Capitulo III. Las cartas de nadie_

Harriet miraba como la lluvia veraniega salpicaba su ventana. Estaba en su habitación sentada en una de las sillas mirando hacia afuera.

Las clases ya habían finalizado. Se había graduado del colegio e iría a la secundaria Smelting (*). Una secundaria a la que fue su tío Vernon y a la que iría Dudley con ella. Aun así no se sentía entusiasmada por ir allí.

Últimamente se la pasaba pensando en el desconocido del zoológico y la boa que desapareció con aquel hombre. Harriet sabía que era tonto pensar en alguien que solo vio una vez. Pero había un sentimiento que la invadía al pensar en ello. Aunque no tenía en claro que era.

El tiempo como siempre ya había pasado. Su primo ya había roto varios de sus regalos en apenas un par de meses y otros tantos no los había usado más de una vez. Lo que más hacía era jugar los videojuegos que Harriet y uno de sus amigos le regalaron.

Pensando nuevamente en el tiempo pasado Harriet no se sentía especialmente triste por haber dejado el colegio atrás. Si era sincera estaba feliz de que Amanda Higgins y su pandilla ya no la hiciera blanco de sus bromas y sus tontas niñerías, de ellas y los demás niños. Harriet quería cambiar un poco más. Ser más extrovertida para al menos no pasar el resto de los años sola como expresó con preocupación su profesor de arte.

Y no es como si ella fuera solitaria, solo que, como habían dicho las niñas de la pandilla de Amanda, ella era rara. Y Harriet lo sabía muy bien, ya que hacía cosas que sus demás compañeros, o incluso que su primo, no podían hacer.

Aun así a ella no le molestaba estar sola. Mientras eso pensaba llevo su mano sin darse cuenta rumbo a la cicatriz con forma de rayo de su frente. Desde que había pasado ese encuentro en el zoológico le picaba un poco y sentía un tonto presentimiento. Como una corazonada.

Escucho la voz de su tía desde las escaleras. Irían al centro a con comprar los uniformes de la secundaria. Se puso en pie rápidamente, viendo la lluvia aminorar, seguro se detendría pronto.

Peino una vez más su cabello, alisándolo para que fuera más presentable. Lo sujeto en una coleta y salió.

Fueron a Londres a diferentes locales para buscar la mejor calidad de ropa. Harriet sabía que le compraron un uniforme nuevo no solo por ser el promedio más alto del colegio, sino para guardar las apariencias. Smelting era una escuela muy elitista.

Los alumnos masculinos llevaban un frac rojo, pantalones naranja y un sombrero de paja. Las alumnas femeninas llevaban el mismo frac de mismo color, falda tres dedos debajo de las rodillas color gris y diademas blancas o rojas. Los chicos llevaban además un bastón que usaban para golpearse cuando los profesores no les veían. Debían de pensar que aquel era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.

Esa tarde Dudley desfilo para la cámara de su madre con su nuevo uniforme. Harriet paso de hacerlo al verlo innecesario. Simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones cuando vio a tía Petunia llorar emocionada y oyó a tío Vernon decir que ese era el momento de más orgullo en su vida.

Harriet suspiró. Pero se animó a sí misma, solo debía echarle más ganas a la secundaria. Aún seguía debatiéndose consigo misma si debería ser una buena estudiante o una regular. Ella sabía que la razón por la que no tenía muchos amigos era precisamente por ser consentida de los maestros. Harriet era el ejemplo perfecto de un estudiante ideal. Ella se mataba estudiando por sus tíos, sabía que cuidaban desinteresadamente de ella, pagaban por su ropa, sus estudios y hasta tenía una cómoda cama para dormir todas las noches, por eso, al menos quería demostrarles que era una buena alumna y enorgullecerlos, terminar sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo para retribuir a sus tíos. Ella no quería sentirse como un estorbo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un suave siseo, miro a todos lados, pero solo eran sus familiares sacando fotos a Dudley de todos los ángulos posibles.

Se desperezo del sillón y se fue a dormir, argumentando que estaba cansada.

Ya en su habitación se tiro en la cama, viendo una vez más la fotografía de la boda de sus padres.

Ella estaba feliz de tener una familia como lo eran los Dursley, a veces veía en televisión como las familias podían ser un poco frías y distantes, pero aunque los Dursley la trataban muy bien Harriet no podía evitar desear tener a sus padres junto a ella y mimarla como los Dursley hacían con su hijo… bueno, no tanto como a Dudley, pero a veces deseaba no ser la huérfana que era una boca más que alimentar para sus tíos, pensó con fastidio recordando a tía Marge, quien era hermana de Vernon y que parecía tener alguna clase de rencor u odio contra ella.

Cerró los ojos, mañana sería otro día, ya pensaría cómo comportarse en la secundaria cuando ese día llegara.

La mañana vino rápidamente, y luego de bañarse y vestirse Harriet bajo a las cocinas para desayunar, no pudo evitar en reparar en lo tenso que se veía su tío y lo nerviosa que se veía su tía. Ese comportamiento le recordaba a cuando debía firmar las boletas de calificación de su primo, sabiendo las malas notas que tenía en una gran mayoría de materias.

Sin embargo Harriet no era psíquica, así que no podría adivinar nunca la razón de que sus tíos estuviesen tan nerviosos.

— Buenos días _—_ saludo tranquilamente la muchacha mientras tomaba un tazón y la caja de cereal.

— Buenos días Harriet — saludo su tía con el rostro muy tenso, sin dejar de ver a su esposo, obviamente nerviosa.

Harriet pensó que sus tios actuaban realmente raros, como si escondieran algo, pero decidió no preocuparse, después de todo, los asuntos de los mayores no eran su incumbencia, era lo que siempre le decía su tío.

Cuando el tazón estuvo rebosante de leche y hojuelas se sentó en la mesa, pudo ver debajo del periódico de su tío una especie de sobre, de veía grueso y pesado, parecía como si hubiese sido hecho de pergaminos, lo cual extraño a la chica. Eso sin duda estaba en las excentricidades que no serían admisibles en la casa.

Quizá una broma.

Dejo el asunto de lado mientras Dudley entraba a la cocina-comedor pidiendo comida que su madre decidió preparar rápidamente.

Más tarde ese día Harriet decidió dar una vuelta al parque, Dudley había salido más temprano con su grupo de amigos y Harriet se aburría sola en casa. Sin embargo también pensó que era aburrido estar afuera sola, claro que ese pensamiento vino solamente cuando una dúo de dos chicas la vio y se rieron de ella.

Negó con la cabeza y regreso a casa, cuando estaba por subir las escaleras le llego el rumor de la charla de sus tíos. Usualmente ella trataba de no ser curiosa en asuntos que no tenían que ver con ella, pero la manera en que sus tíos se habían comportado le daba una curiosidad que le era difícil suprimir.

Así que avanzo silenciosamente hacia la cocina donde la puerta estaba inusualmente cerrado, siempre la tenían abierta para que Dudley pudiera ir al refrigerador rápidamente y comer hasta reventar.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Vernon? —esa era sin duda la voz de su tía, y tal como imagino, se oía nerviosa—, ¿le decimos la verdad? — ¿verdad?, ¿de qué?, ¿a quién?, se preguntaba la chica.

— No, no podemos hacer eso Petunia —escucho decir a su tío, que por el tono de su voz parecía irritado.

— Pera esta carta… Conociéndolos seguro que no descansan hasta hacérsela llegar.

— ¡Tonterías! —Replico su tío con su tono gruñón— Esa gente no piensa como nosotros Petunia, lo mejor será ignorarles.

— Pero mi hermana…

— ¡Basta! —grito tío Vernon y un fuerte golpe le indicaba a Harriet que había golpeado la mesa con su gran puño— sé lo de tu hermana Petunia, pero juramos que le pondríamos fin a esa peligrosa tontería. No quiero a una rareza en mi casa. Ira a Smelting, luego a una a la _Aberdour School_ (**) y después entrara a una Universidad importante, quizá Cambridge u Oxford, y cuando sea una persona normal y trabajadora que sirve en la sociedad y se case me lo agradecerá.

Al saber que la conversación termino Harriet corrió hacia afuera antes de que su tío dejara la cocina, cosa que sabía que haría al oír sus fuertes pisadas dirigirse hacia afuera.

Eso traía nuevamente a Harriet al parque cercano a su casa.

Pensaba.

Obviamente se referían a ella ya que hablaron de sus estudios y de su madre. Algo había cerca de ella que su tía quería contarle y su tío prefería callar. Una rareza, es lo que su tío dijo, pero, ¿a qué se refería con ello?, seria a las peligrosas cosas que hacía de vez en cuando, seguramente a eso, ¿cierto?

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver su madre en todo esto?, tía Petunia había dicho "Pero mi hermana…", ¿pero mi hermana… qué?

Quizá la carta extraña de la mañana estaba dirigida a ella… no, eso no podía ser, así que rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento. Nadie le escribiría cartas ya que no podía llevarse bien con las demás personas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su tía había dicho que si no respondían insistirían, quizá una carta volvería a llegar, y en ella estaría su nombre… No, no podía ser, solo le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba columpiando, sí que se había metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, pero no odiaba usar los columpios, todo lo contrario, le gusta la sensación del aire dándole en la cara y como sus pies dejaban la tierra, el cómo se elevaba al aire, le hacía sentir que podría volar de un momento a otro.

Ríe levemente entre dientes, eso era simplemente imposible, a menos que fuera como las brujas de los dibujos animados y volara en una escoba. El pensar en ella vistiendo un feo vestido negro con un sombrero en punta y su piel de color verde con una enorme nariz y una verruga en la punta mientras volaba en una escoba con un gato negro en el regazo le hizo reírse fuertemente.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento cerro los ojos para disfrutar el aire en su cara los abrió, y no solo se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, sino que a lo lejos del parque, cerca de los árboles, había un hombre extraño, sentía que veía en su dirección. Harriet sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se ponía de punta. Dejo rápidamente de columpiarse enterrando los pies en la tierra sin importar si dañaba los zapatos que usaba. Tratando de parecer que no se había dado cuenta de nada camino fuera del parque.

— ¿Ya vas a casa Harriet?

Gracias al cielo, era su primo que pasaba por la acera con un bate en la mano, ni siquiera quiso regañarlo porque seguramente lo había usado para hacer sufrir a alguien, sino que se puso a su lado y miro hacia donde encontró por primera vez al hombre… pero ya no había nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Dudley extrañado.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza— No, nada paso Dudley —finalmente dijo y ambos fueron a casa.

Esa noche la cicatriz de Harriet dolió un poco.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban tranquilamente escucharon al cartero depositar las cartas en el buzón y el suave murmullo de estas cayendo al piso.

Harriet se iba a levantar para recogerlas como casi todas las mañanas, pero su tío mando a Dudley quien refunfuño entre dientes.

Cuando el gran muchacho entro nuevamente en la cocina dijo— Que raro, hay una carta para Harriet.

La nombrada dejo de comer, con la cuchara de avena a medio camino. Su tía dejo escapar un gritillo que trato de hacerlo pasar por tos.

Harriet se iba a levantar para tomar su carta, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, había olvidado el tema por causa de ese extraño de anoche en el parque.

— Tonterías Dudley —dijo su tío Vernon, quien tomo las cartas que su hijo llevaba a la mano— mira, es una postal de Marge, unas deudas, y una carta de un socio mío, se llama Hugo Polley —diciendo esto las puso en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Y aunque esa parecía una explicación suficiente para Dudley no lo fuera para Harriet, ella no era ninguna tonta. Sin duda esa carta era para ella, pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué su tío no quería que la leyera?, ¿qué trataban de ocultarle?

Pretendiendo que esa explicación también la convencía decidió platicar con Dudley sobre el episodio de esa mañana de los "Power Rangers", uno de sus programas preferidos, sin embargo estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de obtener su carta.

.

Pero, tal como esperaba, las cosas no salían como ella las planeaba.

Trato, al menos ya, cinco veces de obtener esa dichosa carta, que de hecho si era para ella. En uno de sus intentos logro ver el sobre, decía

 _Señorita H. Potter  
Tercer dormitorio  
Privet Drive, 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey _

Pero su tío la trataba de tonta, definitivamente esa carta tenía algo importante que su tío no quería que viera ella.

También estaba bastante enfadada consigo misma, no solo no podía conseguir la dichosa carta, también les estaba dando muchos problemas a sus tíos, y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba hacer luego de lo buenos que eran ellos con ella.

Además, por el bien de que Harriet no leyera la dichosa carta, tío Vernon había enloquecido.

Se quedaba en casa para tapar toda abertura y murmuraba algo sobre "los fenómenos", su tía nunca había lucido más preocupada.

Pero hasta ella sabía que sin intentar leerlas, las cartas simplemente llegarían una tras otra hasta que ella finalmente las recibiera. Pero quien pretendía que ella leyera la carta tan desesperadamente como para mandar centenares de cartas por día.

Y finalmente… quien sea que las escribiera se presentó.

Era una mañana muy tensa y lluviosa, pero era el día del cumpleaños de Harriet.

Aunque su cumpleaños no era tan asombroso como el de Dudley o lleno de regalos como el de su primo, aun recibía regalos y un pastel.

Los dos adultos se veían nerviosamente, ayer habían salido después de recibir una carta, una única carta, y habían estado casi todo el día fuera, pero cuando llegaron parecían tensos y tío Vernon parecía que explotaría a la mínima palabra.

— Harriet, eh —empezó su tía para romper el tenso silencio, roto solo por los cubiertos del desayuno de Dudley—, esta tarde vendrá una persona a verte, es sobre las cartas que te han mandado.

Eso despertó el interés de la chica, tío Vernon murmuraba algo ininteligible entre dientes, con el rostro rojo de ira y apuñalando con el tenedor una pobre e inocente cuchara.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, Harriet solo asintió.

— Eh, espero que entiendas que tu tío y yo solo tratamos de protegerte, pero creo que ya estas grande para saber la verdad —Harriet se tensó, la verdad, ¿de qué?, esperaba pronto saberlo. Dudley a su lado desestimo la conversación mientras veía la tele de la sala, forzando sus pequeños ojos azules.

— Y yo espero chica —dijo tío Vernon, dejando a un lado el periódico— que hagas bien tu elección —y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Harriet termino su desayuno y después de varias horas en su cuarto tratando de leer sin poder concentrarse decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Las fiestas de cumpleaños usualmente las celebraban de noche, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hace dos días habían cerrado el zoológico por mantenimiento y ella no tenía ningún lugar especial al que ir, además, con lo enojado que estaba tío Vernon y lo nerviosa que estaba tía Petunia, Harriet sentía que no debía molestarlos. Además, lo único que tenía en mente era la carta.

¿De qué que verdad iban a hablarle?, ¿por qué ahora?, además, tío Vernon dijo que tenía que elegir, pero, ¿el qué?

Decidió dejar de preocuparse de eso, aunque se le fuera el día pensándolo no llegaría a ningún lugar porque no tenía idea de nada.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado nuevamente al parque.

— ¡Au! —se quejó levemente, sintió un débil pinchazo en la frente, seguramente era dolor de cabeza por pensar en algo tanto.

Se sentó en un banquillo cuando sintió algo pasar por sus piernas.

Soltando un leve gritillo alzo las pernas y las abrazo, miro hacia abajo y vio una serpiente. Por alguna razón se calmó.

— Cielos, no me asustes pequeña —le hablo a la serpiente como si esta pudiera entenderle.

El reptil solo saco la lengua y la miro a los ojos, nuevamente su cabeza punzo en dolor, algo estaba raro. Sintió un toque leve en su hombro y dio un brinco hacia adelante, casi cayendo al suelo, pero sus rápidos reflejos, entrenados por cortesía de Amanda Higgins, hicieron que pusiera las manos al frente y apoyándose en ellas se puso de pie mirando hacia atrás. Su cabeza dolía más, pero no había nadie atrás suyo, ni entre los árboles, y la pequeña serpiente tampoco estaba más allí.

Asustándose un poco de que fuera un secuestrador o algo así, porque Privet Drive era para familias de clase media alta, decidieron regresar a casa, de todas formas le dolía la cabeza.

Sin embargo, mientras andaba de regreso escucho un susurro en el viento, como un rumor de una risa sin gracia, leve y fría, que erizo cada parte de su cuerpo.

.

Finalmente la noche llego, era muy tarde, y aunque ya habían cenado y comido el pastel de cumpleaños de Harriet, aún seguían despiertos. Su tía le dijo que el invitado llegaría muy de noche, Harriet sospechaba que la razón era que el invitado, fuera quien fuera, no era deseado, ya que la media noche no era hora de visitas. También podría ser que sus tíos no querían que el extraño fuera visto por los vecinos. Los Dursley eran bastantes superficiales, siempre preocupados por las apariencias.

El tiempo paso y ella estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, luchando por no dormir, sentía que si lo hacía perdería una muy importante oportunidad, Dudley por otro lado, ya estaba roncando, acostado en uno de los sillones.

Cuando pensó que era una broma de sus tíos, cosa rara ya que ellos no aprobaban ese tipo de conducta, además de carecer del sentido del humor para llevar tal broma a cabo, el sonido del toque de la puerta resonó.

— Es él Vernon —dijo su tia en una especie de grito agudo.

Tío Vernon camino decididamente hacia la puerta mientras Harriet se ponía de pie. Inesperadamente nerviosa.

Por el corredor hacia la sala se asomó un hombre, el más grande que Harriet había visto en su vida. Era un hombre gigantesco, como el umbral estaba oscuro no podía verle la cara, pero su aspecto desaliñado era obvio, tanto que tía Petunia dejo escapar un chillido agudo que despertó a Dudley quien cayó del sofá al piso con un ruido muy fuerte y pesado.

Los ojos del hombre gigante brillaban como pequeños escarabajos negros, era al menos dos veces más grande que un hombre promedio, debía permanecer encorvado para no topar con el techo, que en realidad no era pequeño, y era tan ancho como cinco hombres promedio.

— Hola Harriet, no te veía desde que eras una pequeña bebé —saludo amablemente el hombre a la aturdida chica.

* * *

 **(*) Sinceramente desconozco si Smelting es una escuela unisex o no. Pero hagamos de cuenta que no es masculina.**

 **(**) Una preparatoria que está en Surrey, donde viven los Dursley.**

 **Bien, eh terminado el segundo capítulo, me gustó mucho como quedo, espero que a ustedes también les gustase!**

 **Cualquier duda solo déjenla en un comentario, si puedo responder sin hacer spoiler lo hare!**

 **Y ahora a responder los reviews *w***

 **-Guest: Si, si puedes pedir que Draco sea pareja de Harriet, veamos como resultara todo, pero por supuesto, apenas es el primer libro, así que no pasara muchas cosas. Espero te guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por su review.**

 **-KataraPoter: Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero te parezca emocionante, también espero no decepcionarte X3. Estoy muy contenta de leer esas palabras! Es lo que pretendía, llevar el fic diferente de la trama original, no quería que fuera lo mismo pero cambiando el Harry por Harriet, por eso estoy contenta de que aunque es diferente te guste. No pienso abandonar la historia, luego de postear este capítulo voy a escribir los otros. Solo perdí un poco de inspiración, además entre a algunos retos de fics en dos foros que me tomaron un poco de tiempo. No estoy segura cada cuanto publicare nuevos capítulos, pero estoy tan enganchada a este fandom que no podría dejarlo. Muchas gracias y Saludos**

 **Muy bien, ahora si esto fue todo. Pero tengo una pregunta para ustedes lectores.**

 **Eh pensado un poco en cambiar también de género a Ron y Hermione, para que de esta manera Ron y Harry sigan siendo los mismos del libro bromeando en los dormitorios y demás. Pero Hermione es un poco muy sentimentalista y no se me ocurre como seria de hombre. Así que ustedes podrán decidir, y si les interesara cambiarlos también de género den sugerencias de cuales nombres podrían ser. Pensé para Ron en Rose, pero como también es el nombre de su hija no sé muy bien si estuviera bien. Pero es Hermione quien me da líos. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Déjenme saber en un review.**

 **Ahora sí,** ** _Finite_**

 **Ciao~~**


End file.
